Godzilla: Feral Instinct
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: Monster Island: An island deemed uninhabitable for humans and the domain of the Kaiju. However, one discovery is about to shake the foundations of Kaijuology, that is if humankind is prepared to pay the consequences for the risks they take.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Anomaly

Kaiju-Jima or Monster Island; formerly called Solgell Island, a stretch of land part of the Bonin Island chain. It is strictly off limits and to trespass is responded with death. However, there is a very good reason for doing so. For humans stupid or unfortunate enough to risk visiting/wash up on its shores, it is a lost world too hostile to set foot on it. For those studying it, it is a golden opportunity to observe at an agreeable distance. For its occupants, it is home. There is a reason it is called Monster Island. That reason being the twenty to forty-story tall beasts that inhabit it called Kaiju (Japanese for 'strange beast').

Doctor Naomi Lee was currently watching video feeds from the several spider-drones deployed daily from the Calico research base which was anchored just a few kilometers away from Monster Island. The thirty-something Japanese-American woman had her left cheek pressed against her fist, laying her elbow on the button-covered control console while her right hand systematically clicked the button meant for each drone transmitting from every sector of the island. The first was Gamma (aka 'The Canyon) which was the territory for the arthropod Kaiju such as Kumonga (a giant spider), Megaguirus (a gigantic dragonfly queen with the emphasis on 'dragon') and Kamacuras (an enormous praying mantis). This was followed by Epsilon (aka The Valley), inhabited by Varan (a triphibian reptile capable of gliding like a giant flying squirrel), Rodan (an enormous _pterosaur_ ) and the two newest additions to the island; Femuto and Hokmuto (two prehistoric radiovores that shared insect and reptilian traits). After that, she checked on Delta (aka 'The Ruins') which was the usual stomping ground for Anguirus (a gigantic _ankylosaur_ -like Kaiju covered in spikes), Baragon (a subterranean synapsid with the ability to loose a plume of fire from his jaws) and Gorosaurus (a giant theropod with the ability to kick just like a kangaroo). It was also called that due to what appeared to be ruins of a long lost civilization. Unfortunately, investigating them would mean stepping foot on the island and having to avoid the Kaiju as well as many prehistoric wildlife that also lived there.

Afterwards, she pressed the button again to check on Sector Beta (AKA 'The Beach') which just so happened to be inhabited by the Kaiju more suited for undersea life such as Ebirah (a giant lobster), Manda (an actual Japanese dragon), Gezora (a colossal cuttlefish so big he could walk on land), Kamoebas (a huge mata-mata turtle), Ganimes (a gigantic stone crab), Titanosaurus (an aquatic dinosaur not to be confused with a sauropod of the same name) and Zilla (another huge theropod). Finally, she came to Sector Alpha or, as her colleagues liked to call it, 'The Throne Room' and for good reason. Sector Alpha was stomping ground for the 'royal family' of the Kaiju: Godzilla, his 'queen' Daihime and their child Godzilla Junior. Of all the Kaiju on the island, Godzilla was the most feared and powerful. It had been a _miracle_ for G-Force to corral him onto Monster Island, even with the aid of Mothra and Battra, two powerful moth-like Kaiju controlled by two priestesses that acted as the island's sentinels meant to keep the Kaiju from leaving and attacking other cities.

 _Four scholarship degrees and a certificate in Kaijuology and I end up as the Monster Island equivalent of a mall-cop watching cameras_. Naomi thought to herself, _Somehow I thought this would be as exciting as they made it out to be_.

Naomi was about to call it a day as she cycled through the cameras once again. She got up until Sector Beta when something caught her attention from the beachside spider-drone cam. Not too far away from the beach, Zilla's boxy jaws erupted from the water, possibly filled with enough schools of fish to give three trawlers a field day. While she was far away, she was large enough to have her movements observed.

Usually, Zilla would have swallowed her catch, dove in and repeated it three more times. Today, she did something different. Instead of swallowing her catch, she began to swim to shore, her nine, reverse shark fin-like back plates protruding out of the waters like reefs before she lumbered out of the water and towards the jungle.

"Never seen her do that." Naomi muttered. The brown-haired Kaijuologist switched to the spider-drone cameras transmitting within Zilla's territory. She watched as trees crumbled and snapped in the Kaiju's wake before her T-Rex-like feet came into view followed by an ant's-eye-view of her.

"Hey, Spence." Naomi called out to her colleague sitting twelve inches away from her, an Irish-American named Spencer "Spence" Ashlyn, only to see him currently listening to rock music on his MP3 at full blast while doing air guitar so he didn't hear her.

Naomi groaned. "Spence."

No answer. With a growl, Naomi got up and yanked the earphones from her associate.

" _Spencer_!"

With a yelp, the Irish-American fell out of his chair and was greeted with the sight of Naomi standing over him, head phones in her hand, brown eyes narrowed into a frown behind her half-moon glasses, right hand on her hip and her high-heeled foot tapping the ground.

"You don't have to shout you know." he muttered.

"Apparently I _do_ in order to get your attention. I want you to look at something on the cameras."

Spence rolled his eyes and got up, following his fellow Kaiju Watcher to the camera feed just in time to see Zilla to arrive in her domain. The Kaiju lowered her head, opened her jaws... and allowed the equivalent of two net-fulls of fish to spill onto the ground.

"Wow," Spence deadpanned sarcastically, "You brought me over here to watch Zilla lose her lunch. Thank you _so_ much for that _lovely_ image. Now if you excuse me-"

"Wait, wait. Hold up, none of those fish look eaten at all." Naomi mentioned. Spence looked again and realized she was right. Normally, Zilla wouldn't take her food and eat it out of the water, she would swallow her catch immediately. Why the sudden change in behavior? They watched as Zilla lifted her head and let out a shrieking roar not too dissimilar to Godzilla's. While the sound was muffled, Naomi swore she was _calling_ something. At that moment, she saw movement from the corner of the camera.

Zilla began to step back as a small (for the Kaiju) figure slowly emerged from the foliage, picked out a fish and began to dig into it.

"Zoom in." Spence told Naomi, his green eyes narrowed as he tried to make out whatever details of this new creature. Naomi did so and, while blurry, they could make out traits such as what looked like...hands.

Unfortunately, they couldn't get far as Zilla began to lumber off, probably to catch her own meal. The last thing they saw from the camera was her foot that enveloped the screen before it was replaced by static.

"Dammit, lost visual." Naomi cursed, "Just what was that?"

Spence thought for a moment before tossing her a pair of boots and camo-gear.

Puzzled, Naomi held these items as Spence laced on a pair of his own, his tennis shoes to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going on a little field trip." he answered.

Naomi's eyes widened, "You're kidding." she gasped.

"Naomi, you want to get a closer look, sometimes you gotta do it the old fashioned way and take risks. Also, if I seem to recall, you're always complaining about being on camera duty."

"Maybe not, if those risks involve getting stomped into a bloody pancake, eaten or incinerated." she snapped, "And I do _not_ complain!"

Spence sighed, "Look, we'll just investigate and leave before the Kaiju even know we're there."

Naomi hesitated before groaning. With that, she took off her heels and slid her bare foot into one boot and the other to the next.

"If I die, Spence, I swear to _God_ I will torment you from the grave." she growled as she tightened her laces.

"What if we _both_ die?" Spence asked with a sly smirk.

"Then I will torment you _in_ the afterlife."

The Irish-American shrugged. "Fair enough. Oh and by the way, you kinda _do_ complain. You just can't bear to admit it."

" _Shut_. _Up_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Discovery

An uneasy feeling began to set inside Naomi's stomach as their Zodiac approached the shores of Monster Island. In addition to herself and Spence, they were flanked by six G-Force soldiers, four carrying a hand-held Maser gun while the other two locked and loaded missile launchers. Not like those would manner anyway, not unless they were planning to really piss off every Kaiju on the island. Granted the Maser guns _could_ hurt them but not exactly _kill_ them.

 _No use turning back now._ she thought.

As soon as the Zodiac came to a stop and the white sands of the beach appeared into view, Naomi, Spence and the soldiers took their very first steps onto Monster Island; onto Hell.

 _Okay, now there's_ really _no use turning back now._ Naomi thought as her booted foot sank into the wet sand.

"Keep your eyes open, we're in monster country." a soldier- a Chinese man named Xiang Shu- told his men and the scientists. With the soft humming noise of their Maser guns charging, the search party ventured deep into the jungle.

For Naomi and Spence, it was the first time they were on Monster Island and it seemed as though they had stepped onto another world in general. The sounds of creatures that should have gone extinct long ago and creatures that spat in the face of the Square Cube Law provided ambience. Naomi jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder only to see Spence.

"You okay?"

Naomi sarcastically laughed, "Yeah, I'm really okay except I'm starting to think being Monster Island security cam monitor was much better."

Spence rolled his eyes, "Hey, you didn't _have_ to come."

"Well it's too late now, isn't it?" she hissed.

"Quiet, you two." a French soldier named Jean Roche whispered.

"Hey, Jean?" Naomi asked.

" _Oui_?" Roche sighed.

"Have you actually ever seen a Kaiju in action?"

Jean rolled his eyes, "Does watching the Arc de Triomphe crumble thanks to Baragon bursting out from underneath it count?"

"...Good point."

"Doctor Lee?"

Naomi's attention was caught by a third G-Force soldier- a Japanese woman named Yuriko Moriyama-.

"Yes?"

Naomi saw what looked like the remains of a crushed spider-drone, its six legs either broken off or hanging from wires, its camera eye flattened like a pancake.

"You said you had a spider cam crushed in this region?" she asked.

"Yes, right over there." Naomi replied, pointing to the decimated line of trees left behind by Zilla's wake.

Xiang, listening to this, nodded and armed his Maser.

"Alright," he announced to his men, "Masers on full charge, only use them for self-defense. Keep your eyes open in case Zilla comes back, we're moving in."

With that, the search party ventured deeper into the depths of Zilla's grounds, tension and anxiety surfacing within them. Naomi could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, worrying that the Kaiju would find them. They weren't in Sector Alpha, but they were still in Kaiju territory.

While two other soldiers- a Japanese man named Yoshi Kuro and a British man named Kyle Stone- hacked away at the foliage with machetes, a sharp, salty smell hit Spence and Naomi's nostrils. Almost instantly, the search party came across the source of the smell: fish. The same fish Zilla had deposited. They were at the spot.

"Okay, Doctors, we're here." Roche announced, "Where exactly did you see this 'strange animal'?"

Naomi was about to answer until a rustling of the bushes caught their attention, causing the search party, including those armed with guns to aim them in the general direction as something emerged from behind the foliage.

Naomi squinted her eyes to see a small figure slowly walk into the open in an almost hesitant way. Well, it didn't so much as walked as it crawled. As she looked closer, she noticed that this was...

"Bloody Hell, it's a kid!" Kyle announced.

Indeed it was. The kid was a girl, no older than eighteen-years. She had rather revealing clothing made out of crude, faded cloth. Her feet were bare but, probably due to God knows how long she stayed on Monster Island, her soles would be thicker than boot bottoms. Her hair was long, nearly coming down past her waist, and black, not to mention it looked like she had a bad case of bedhead. Her skin was a bronze tan while a pair of piercing, bright green eyes flicked back and forth to the people in front of her. The way she walked reminded Naomi of a predator, crouched down and prowling towards them on all fours.

 _I guess that makes us the prey_. she thought. Then again, the girl could have been just curious.

"Hello." Naomi called out. The girl stopped in her tracks and went into a sitting position that reminded the Kaijuologist of her parents' Akita Inu and tilted her head, letting her long brown hair flop to the side and rest on the dirt.

 _Okay, she doesn't understand_ that. Naomi thought.

" _Konichiwa_?"

Still no response.

" _Nin H_ _ă_ _o_?"

Nothing.

" _Gutentag_."

At that point, Naomi just ruled out every speaking language she had knowledge of and decided to go with sign-language.

" _Are...you...alone...?_ " Naomi signed.

This was responded with the girl tilting her head to the opposite side and blinking in confusion.

 _Okay! She doesn't understand a word I'm even saying._

Xiang rolled his eyes at this. "Let's just get her out of here and try later. Roche, Stone, retrieve her."

Roche and Stone nodded and began to slowly approach the girl. That was when she _finally_ reacted. She saw what the two men were doing, went into a stance not too dissimilar to that of a cornered animal, narrowed her eyes, bore her teeth and _growled_.

Then without warning, she pounced at Roche and pinned him down.

"Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" he cried as she began to claw at his kevlar vest. Kyle locked his arms under her armpits and pulled the girl off his fellow soldier as she kicked and squirmed. As soon as her toes touched the soil, she reached over the man's head and threw him to the ground despite her physique.

However, at this moment, Xiang and Yuriko dogpiled the girl who let out a piercing scream that almost sounded like an animal in distress as she attempted to break loose...

A scream that was answered by a shrill roar.

Within moments, Naomi and Spence saw rows upon rows of trees topple and part as the colossal form of Zilla charged into full view, claws displayed, fangs bared and eyes full of fire.

"Fall back!" Xiang ordered as the angry Kaiju came into full view. The team immediately began to run toward the Zodiac. As soon as they got on, Yuriko kickstarted the engine just as Zilla erupted into full view.

With her heart pumping faster than it should have been, Naomi turned to see that Zilla had stopped chasing them and was instead glaring at them. She also noticed the girl was standing right next to the Kaiju, only a small speck compared to her enormous taloned foot. As her colossal form shrank in the distance, Naomi saw Zilla turn around and head back to her nest, presumably with the girl in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kemonoko

"So, let me see if I've got this completely and utterly _straight_ ," Dr. Amiko Yumikara's video screen image said as she rubbed her temples, "You're saying that there is a _human girl_ living on Monster Island in Zilla's territory and she just _allows_ it?"

Naomi shook her head at her bespectacled superior. "Not necessarily, ma'am. We think Zilla might have actually raised the girl as her offspring. Which, is not completely unheard of. There have been cases of animals raising children called 'feral children' who have been raised by wild dogs, cats, wolves, birds, even antelopes. This is just the first time we have seen a _Kaiju_ do it."

Dr. Yumikara nodded, "My question is, how did she get here on Monster Island? More importantly, how was she able to _survive_ on an island ruled by beasts who are fifty percent angry at the fact we put them on said island to begin with? One of those beasts turned Tokyo into a parking lot in 1954 and San Francisco into a fallout zone in 2014."

Naomi muttered, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Indeed," Doctor Yumikara stated, "I'm sending over one of our top scientists to help in your studies of this 'Kaiju Girl'. I'm sure you're quite familiar with this one."

"Depends," Naomi said, "is it Dr. Edwards?"

"No, Dr. Edwards is currently attending a Kaijuology conference in Honolulu," Amiko answered, "we are instead sending Dr. Devlin."

A twinge of shock creeped through Naomi. Of all the people Dr. Yumikara had to send, it was the most arrogant, hard to work with _windbag_ that ever received a degree in Kaijuology; Doctor Roland Devlin. Instead of working with one of the more reasonable scientists, she and Spence would be working with the most insufferable human beings put on the planet. This was a Kaijuologist who thought it would be a good idea to deem Godzilla having a brain the size of a walnut and displaying no semblance of intellect, despite the King of the Monsters _clearly_ being capable of strategic, even downright almost _human_ level intelligence on multiple occasions, a good majority of them involving the military and another of them involving his fights with other Kaiju. This was a scientist who was so full of himself to the near point of stupidity, it was amazing his degree wasn't taken away from him.

"Are you _sure_ there isn't anyone else you could send?" Naomi asked hopefully.

Amiko gave her colleague a deadpan look. "I am well aware of how much you dislike Dr. Devlin, Dr. Lee-"

"Despise would be a better word for it." Naomi muttered, only to realize her boss had just heard her and cleared her throat.

" _However_ , all our other current scientists are currently caught up in things of their own. Devlin was the only one open. It won't be for too long."

"Yeah, it better not." Naomi growled under her breath, making sure her senior didn't hear her.

Amiko sighed, "Look, just _try_ to tolerate him. Okay?"

Naomi groaned, not wanting to argue with her superior. "Yes, ma'am." With that she turned off the video monitor before adding a mutter, "Can't make any promises, Boss." She then walked off to tell Spence and the rest of the Calico gang the bad news.

"Devlin? She's sending Devlin!?" screamed Tony Medina, a rather portly Latin-American.

"Yes, unfortunately." Naomi replied with a sigh, not only still not over the fact but this was practically the tenth time she had to answer him about it.

"Come on, guys," Amanda Storm, the newest and youngest member of the Calico 'family'- a former model-turned-Kaijuologist of twenty-one with short brown hair and round, intelligent, green eyes from Miami- piped in, "he can't be _that_ bad. Besides, we don't know anything about Kaiju Girl, it'd be nice to work with a veteran Kaijuologist."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _honig_ ," the eldest of the Calico crew, Erick Hanzel- a balding, seventy-something German with small flecks of white hair and barely an accent to speak of- replied "but he _is_ that bad. Also, calling him a 'veteran' is putting it rather loosely. He's a high-ranking member, that much is true, but let's just say he's only part of the top ranks because there was quota to be filled. You'll believe me when you've actually met the man."

"Are you sure Dr. Yumikara couldn't send any one else?" Spence asked.

"Sorry, guys," Naomi shrugged, "her words, not mine. Anyways, he'll be here in an hour so, hold on to whatever bit of sanity you have left, cause you're gonna need it."

In an hour, the Calico staff gathered to watch a Chinook helicopter touch down on the landing pad. The doors opened and out stepped an American man no more than thirty-years-old. dressed in a white coat, the emblem of the UNGCC stitched on his left shoulder, a pair of round glasses and black hair. He carried a aura of arrogance that was so thick it could be cut with a knife and spread on toast.

As the wind from the helicopter blades died down, Amy stepped forward first, "Dr. Devlin, welcome to the Calico research facility. I'm sure Dr. Yumikara informed you?"

"Yes, Dr. Lee. Yumikara told me about this so called Kaiju Girl of yours. Let's just get this under way already." he replied in a haughty tone. With that, he walked in while the rest of the staff followed.

"Wow," Amanda commented, "Only thirty seconds. I already hate him in thirty seconds."

Erik scoffed, "You're lucky. I hated him the moment I first met him. I actually considered having _Hedorah_ as a colleague."

Amanda chuckled at her partner's comment and the image of the sludge Kaiju wearing a lab coat.

Devlin began to read the reports Amy had written about regarding the Kaiju Girl.

"Very interesting notes you have here, Dr. Lee. Have you acquired a blood sample of the girl yet?"

"Blood sample? No, it really didn't occur to me considering we were chased out by Zilla before the thought came to mind."

"Hmm, thought as much. I'll need a blood sample to see if this Kaiju Girl-"

"Kemonoko." Amy interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Kemonoko. It's Japanese for 'beast girl'. That's what I've decided to call her. I mean, we can't just keep calling her Kaiju Girl after all."

Devlin sighed, "Very well, I'll need a blood sample to see if _Kemonoko_ is healthy and hasn't sustained any mutations."

Spence chuckled, "Yeah, funny thing; I don't think Kemonoko would really be happy seeing us again after the fiasco yesterday and I _really_ doubt Zilla would feel the same way either."

"Then do so at night while the Kaiju are asleep."

Spence groaned at Devlin's tone. "Riiight, never _thought_ about _that_. Great plan, Doc." he muttered under his breath.

Later that night, Spence, Amy and the same G-Force unit from the day before arrived on the shores of Monster Island, the G-Force soldiers having replaced their weapons with shock rods to ward off any nocturnal predators on the island such as _Tro_ _ödon_ s. Night-vision goggles adorned their heads and Amy made sure to bring along a syringe to extract blood from Kemonoko and, to help gain her trust, a granola bar. Again, the team ventured into the jungle of Zilla's territory. A sickly green glow up ahead drew them in closer and closer until the source made their night-vision useless; vibrant green flame. Much like Godzilla, Daihime and Godzilla Junior, Zilla had an ability called an Atomic Fire breath attack, although it wasn't as powerful as the Royal Family's.

There, illuminated by the emerald glow among a strange formation, eyes closed, was Kemonoko. The girl was curled up into a ball, her long hair acting as a crude pseudo-blanket and making sounds one would find similar to a sleeping dog or cat.

Amy motioned the G-Force team to stand by and slowly approached the sleeping feral child as one would approach a dormant predator. She then pulled out one syringe as she stepped towards her. However, as she brushed the hair aside of one limp arm, she heard Kemonoko begin to stir and her heart began to beat quick as the girl opened her eyes only to be greeted with one of the intruders from yesterday.

The girl narrowed her eyes, curled her teeth and gave a soft growl. Amy had to act fast before Zilla came back. She then turned her head and noticed the formation the feral girl was sleeping next to had a rather reptilian look to it. It was right there that she noticed the craggy, shark fin-like protrusions. Zilla didn't need to come back, _she was curled up around Kemonoko_.

Heart beating faster than ever Amy held her hands out and gave her a calming gesture which only made Kemonoko increase the volume of her growling. Next to her, she could hear Zilla begin to grunt.

"Hey don't worry, it's okay. I'm not going to really hurt you." Amy told the girl in a similar voice she used when approaching an agitated dog. Kemonoko's growls became softer as she dropped her aggressive posture and tilted her head. Amy then pulled out the granola bar and showed it close to the fire so that she could see what it was. She pulled a corner of the wrapper off and handed her a good-sized piece of her snack bar. Kemonoko crept forward to smell it and snatched it away, eating it. Realizing she liked it, the girl crawled forward and tried to grab the rest of the bar only to have Amy pull it away from her. "Ah-ah-ah," Amy wagged her finger at Kemonoko which earned her a whine of annoyance, "first you gotta do one thing for me." She then showed her the syringe. She took out a bottle of medical alcohol and some swabs. After pouring some of the alcohol on the swab, she walked over and rubbed it on the girl's right shoulder. She then pinched the skin tight and poked the syringe needle into the skin. She then pulled the plunger back as the barrel began to fill with blood. In a matter of seconds, she had a sample of Kemonoko's blood. With that, Amy handed the girl the granola bar, fully free from its packaging. The feral child began to ravenously dig into her newly acquired treat. With that, Amy raced off, blood sample in hand. Meanwhile, Kemonoko watched as the woman went into the distance with wide eyes as she let out a small bark before curling up against her mother who pulled her tail close to her body.

Unbeknownst to any of them, another pair of green eyes watched from atop a tree as it followed the now departing Zodiac. With that, a small moth-shaped figure flew off into the night to report what it had just seen to its masters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Heed Our Warning

"Fascinating," Devlin commented as he scrutinized a drop of Kemonoko's under the microscope, "this girl is completely healthy. No signs of radiation poisoning, no mutations, she's as healthy as a normal human being."

Spence rose an eyebrow at the Kaijuologist's statement. "Okay, then how did she end up on Monster Island?"

Devlin gave him a frown, "Do you think I would have that answer by now, Dr. Ashlyn? No I don't."

Spence groaned at the veteran Kaijuologist's tone.

"Okay, then, Doc, what do you suppose we do with Kemonoko anyway?"

Devlin turned around and stuffed his hands into his coat's pockets. "Simple: we bring her back to society for further tests."

"What!?" Amy snapped, "How about instead we leave Kemonoko on Monster Island and leave well enough alone."

Devlin rolled his eyes at Amy, "Doctor Lee, we have something that could revolutionize how we view the Kaiju altogether. Thorough studies are needed. Besides, 'Kemonoko' is not a Kaiju herself, she's a human being."

"Yes, a human being. A human being raised by a Kaiju on an island crawling with them! She's human physically, but she's spent God knows how long on that island that she thinks she's one of them!"

"Dr. Lee, need I remind you-"

"Hey, guys?" Tony announced, "Hate to interrupt, but we've got two aerials coming our way."

"Probably a pair of patrol jets." Devlin scoffed.

"Uh, yeah, they're way too big for that and I don't recall jets looking like a pair of giant moths."

As soon as he said that, the room went silent. So silent that anyone could hear the sound of giant clawed feet landing on metal.

 _Just to make sure it is who I think it is-_ Amy thought, "Tony, switch on the outside cameras."

Tony nodded before flicking a switch and the upper TV monitor flickered to life as the Calico staff was greeted with a sight none of them were expecting.

Sitting on the landing pad were the two guardians of Monster Island. On the left was Mothra, easily recognized by her blue compact eyes, white fur and red/white/yellow/brown wings. To her right was her brother, Battra. His black carapace, red eyes, red, yellow and black wings and demonic appearance a stark contrast with his peaceful looking sister.

There was suddenly two bright flashes as human-sized pillars of light appeared in the room. As the light faded, two figures took their place. Both were a pair of young women, probably in their early twenties appearance wise though each wore clothing that reflected Mothra and Battra respectively.

The woman on the left had piercing yet friendly blue eyes that radiated with a warm inner glow. She wore a beautiful yukata decorated with the colors on Mothra's wings, even the sleeves themselves looked like butterfly wings in how they were stitched. At the center of her yukata looked like a black plus with eight slightly curving lines radiating out like a compass. Her hair was long and white with two decorative plumes that somewhat resembled antennae found on moths. Just as this woman resembled Mothra in human form, her sister resembled Battra. She had fiery red eyes that burned with an inner inferno, instead of a yukata, she wore a chaotic-looking robe that resembled Battra's wings, right down to the same colors. She had short black hair with some yellow highlights, mimicking the yellow horn-like protrusions on Battra's head.

The Mothra Elias spoke first, "It would be best that you do not return to the island shores." Her quiet, gentle voice seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

"And why not, might I ask?" Devlin demanded, this time it was the Battra Elias who answered.

"Because it might save your life, that's why." Like her sister, Battra's priestess also had a reverberation to her voice... albeit more demonic and cynical.

"Elias," Amy cleared her throat, "forgive me but, there's a human on Monster Island and-"

"We know." replied both women.

Mothra's priestess spoke up, "Not too long ago, the human girl had washed up on the shores of the island as a baby during a fierce storm, a boat smashing up against the reefs. My sister and I gave her clothing out of what little we could gather. Her birth parents had died. However, it was not us who found her first but rather, one of the Kaiju on the island."

"Zilla." Amy said.

The Mothra Elias nodded in return. "Correct. Zilla found the child and raised her as one of her own."

 _Kaiju compassion_. Amy thought, _Imagine that._

Devlin spoke up, "You realize, of course, this human girl needs to be studied. She needs to be brought back to civilization, with other human beings and-"

" _Quiet_!" the Battra Elias snapped, "The girl stays on Monster Island. Not just because this is her new home, but taking her from this island will anger Zilla and, worse, the other Kaiju. Your constant visits on this island have not gone unnoticed after all."

With a wave of her hand, a small green-eyed version of Mothra the size of a hawk landed on her shoulder.

"The girl stays on Monster Island. Heed our warning or else there _will_ be consequences that even humans like _you_ may not want to risk."

With that, both Elias disappeared in a flash of light as Mothra and Battra could be seen taking off, the gale force winds from their wing flaps rocking the Calico's structure.

Devlin growled, "Just who do they think they are anyway?"

"Messengers of Mothra and Battra, the two Kaiju who helped mankind wrangle up even _Godzilla himself_ and place them on their own little island away from humanity." Spence answered, crossing his arms.

"Well they have no right to keep that girl on that island."

"Actually, I don't think _they_ do, but the ones they speak for might _._ They're just the messengers, you wanna complain, go do it with Mothra and Battra themselves." Amy replied snidely.

For a moment both scientists glared at each other before Amy finally broke the silence, "Kemonoko stays on Monster Island, Mothra and Battra's orders."

Devlin scoffed and tugged at the tufts of his coat. "Very well, if Mothra and Battra ordered it, then we might as well obey them. If you excuse me, I have to make a quick call."

With that, Devlin stormed off, leaving Spence, Amy and Tony. Spence gave a slight smirk, "Well, looks like he's not getting what he wants this time."

"I dunno, Spence," Amy commented, "something seems fishy about him."

Meanwhile, Devlin arrived at the communications room and typed in a small array of numbers. The large screen above him flickered and popped until the image of a rough-looking Japanese man in decorated garb appeared.

"Colonel Matsumiya reporting." the man spoke.

"I am Doctor Roland Devlin and I'd like to request a rescue operation for Monster Island."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Life on Monster Island

In the few days after Mothra and Battra's visit, life on the Calico was rather quiet. Since visits to to Monster Island were postponed, quite possibly indefinitely, the crew on the research facility had resorted to waiting around until the next ship to the mainland arrived. They had been on the Calico for three months, the maximum length for any crew. After tonight, a new crew would take their place and cycle again.

Amy was currently watching Zilla and Kemonoko on a Spider-drone as they ventured toward the watering hole at the very center of the island, the mid-morning sun giving it a bright glow. Also at the pool were Varan and Baragon who were currently lapping up gallons upon gallons of fresh water with their tongues just like an oversized greyhound and bulldog respectively. While Zilla knelt down to lap up the water with her arrow-head shaped tongue, Kemonoko wandered around until she came face-to-face with a rather familiar visage; Godzilla Junior. Only twice the size of a full-grown man, Godzilla Junior bore only a passing resemblance to his powerful father and mother. His skin, a mottled blue with gray spots, was a far-cry from his father's charcoal black or mother's grayish green skin and he currently had small vaguely 'v'-shaped ridges on his back and big, inquisitive eyes. Hard to imagine that a cute-looking dinosaur would grow up into one of the most powerful and feared Kaiju on the planet.

Kemonoko playfully crouched down and bounced around the young Godzillasaurus in a manner that reminded Amy of a puppy, all she needed was a tail. Godzilla Junior did the same, his tail wagging in the air as the two youngsters played. Amy saw Zilla briefly raise her head as she saw what her adopted daughter was up to before going back to her drink, seemingly content even though her foster offspring was playing around the son of her more powerful relatives.

 _Can't wait to tell Mom and Dad about this_. Amy thought as she watched Kemonoko and Godzilla's heir play with each other, the former even snatching a fish from the pool and offering it to the latter who happily snatched it up and gulped it down like a bird. Just then, Zilla stomped off and let out a roar which caught Kemonoko's attention while the echoing roar of Junior's father and the higher-pitched albeit still booming roar of his mother called for their own offspring.

"Ya still watching Kemonoko?" Spence asked, causing Amy to jump.

"Yeah. Since Mothra and Battra pretty much grounded us, I decided why not do my job and keep an eye on things before the boat comes around."

Spence sucked in some air through his teeth, making a hissing noise. "It's kinda gotten quiet around here, don't ya think?"

"How so?"

"I mean Devlin's been kinda quiet lately."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Spence shook his head. "I think he's up to something. I don't know what, but he's up to something."

Amy shrugged, "Well, as long as he stays out of our hair, I really don't see the big deal."

"What do you mean it'll take time!? Your forces should have been here by now, what is taking them so long!?" Devlin demanded in a manner more befitting of a tantruming toddler than a dignified scientist.

Matsumiya rolled his eyes on the monitor. "I mean, and I've said this, every single time you've asked me, it'll take time to gather up our forces which, considering it's Monster Island we're talking about here, is quite a lot. I can't speed it up just like that."

"Well you can find a way!" Devlin snapped.

The battle-hardened Colonel narrowed his eyes, "Doctor Devlin, I am truly sorry but I am not going to rush operations just because _you_ said so. The troops will arrive when they arrive. Matsumiya out."

With that, Matsumiya's visage disappeared and was replaced with a blank screen. Devlin sighed and gathered himself up. "It doesn't matter, it'll happen eventually, I just need to be patient." he told himself.

That night, Amy examined a sleeping Kemonoko, her spider-drone positioned in the trees just right so it wouldn't be seen by any nocturnal predators but enough to give her a good look at the feral child as she rested close to Zilla. Spence walked up and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, boat should be arriving any minute now, ya ready to head out?"

Amy looked at the radar, nothing on it just yet. "We've still got thirty minutes."

"Maybe you should use some of those minutes to put away your trash or leftovers. I really don't think the next person sitting there wants it to smell like mystery meat." Spence told her referring to the half-finished platter of meatloaf resting next to her elbow.

"Right, I'll be sure to throw it away once we're done."

Spence looked at the radar and noticed a blip showing up on the grid.

"Well, looks like the boat's early. Actually, make that _boats_."

Amy looked at the radar and saw the blip, along with several other blips and she scrunched her face in confusion.

"I don't think those are all boats, some of them look like... aerial units."

Suddenly, movement on the monitor caught Amy's eye as she noticed Zilla had begun to stir, almost in an attack pose.

Just then, a rumbling noise echoed throughout the research facility, followed by the sound of jet engines. Amy turned on all monitors, just in time to see military aircraft dropping bombs, lighting up the island with explosions.

Monster Island had just come under siege.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Monster Island Under Attack

 _This is suicide._ George Hamilton thought to himself as he and his squadron skimmed the skies above Monster Island in their mech-jets. _A rescue on Monster Island? Who honestly would order that?_

This may have been the 25-year-old's seventh endeavor against the Kaiju, but that was before the days of Monster Island, when they weren't gathered in one entire place. Fighting one of them was hard enough to the point of impossible, but nearly every Kaiju discovered? It was a suicide run. If anything, the bombs just ticked them off. So far he hadn't seen any Kaiju, they must have been caught off guard... that is until two large beeps on his radar proved him wrong. Switching on his infrared camera, George and his squadron were met with their first Kaiju.

The monster, at a first glance, appeared to be a twisted, ink-black, alien insect with six long limbs upholding its body and a pair of much smaller ones dangling from its chest. However, at a closer look, one would notice this beast's legs ended in toes not unlike those found on reptiles whereas its front, mid and manipulator limbs all ended in curved, single claws that looked like scythes. Its head, while sporting glowing red composite eyes, had a beak-like mouth with teeth and a tongue; Femuto.

Femuto raised her gigantic anvil-like head toward the squadron, her eyes seemingly staring right into George's soul from the monitor, and let out a warbling cry. One of her front legs began to flash red as she raised it slowly. Then, with the force of a train crash, she slammed it back down and a rippling dome of energized air spread out- only to wash over the jets. With a gurgling click, Femuto cocked her head in confusion.

George sighed in relief knowing the fail safes toward Femuto and Hokmuto's EMP-like blasts were holding up. However, he knew they weren't out of the woods yet because she could still rip them apart, whether or not their jets had power. Just then, the soldier noticed something about her: Where was her mate? Femuto and Hokmuto never traveled apart.

Without warning, George looked above him as a shadow blocked out the moon. It looked like a B-2 bomber... until it flapped its wings. Before he could react, the last thing the veteran Kaiju fighter ever saw was Hokmuto divebombing his squadron with an ear-piercing shriek.

All over on the cameras, Naomi watched the chaos unfurl as G-Force soldiers and weaponry unloaded off of hovercrafts or descended from the skies in mech-jets. She watched as men and women doing their job got slaughtered by the Kaiju. _Who would order something like this?_ That is until something clicked in her mind. This wasn't exactly an extermination run, nobody, no matter how much they hated the Kaiju, would be that suicidal to carry that out. It seemed more like the forces were distracting the beasts... almost like a retrieval mission. All of a sudden, anger started to build up in her as she gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow.

"Where's. Devlin?" she outright snarled through her teeth, sounding more like an animal.

Kemonoko whimpered as she stuck close to her mother's ankle, her eyes wide with fear as chaos was all around her what with the explosions and the metal birds flying in the air. Just then, she could see one metal bird coming right at her mother. Zilla looked down and grunted at her daughter, telling her to hide. Kemonoko seemed to hesitate before dashing behind the bushes as she saw her mother assume a battle stance. Before the bird hit the ground, it shifted and changed into a form resembling that of the woman who gave her that treat the night before. Suddenly, she could feel strong hands wrapping around her and a sharp pain in her right arm replaced by a warm, almost comforting sensation coursing through her body then... nothing. Nothing but black.

Zilla snarled as she whipped her tail left and right, uprooting several trees with just the tip of her tail. She flexed her claws as though waiting for her enemy's first move. She didn't need to wait long as the metal giant swung its fist and struck her in the lower jaw, causing her to stumble and hit the ground with an earth-shattering _thud._ Growling, she got into a four-legged stance, glowing eyes narrowed and lunged, claws extended. Her talons made their mark with a screeching sound of claw on metal on the giant's chest. It wasn't heavy damage but it did make her point across. The giant tried to respond with another punch but just before the fist could collide, Zilla leapt into the air and onto her metallic opponent, claws digging into metal alloy as easily as digging into flesh. She then closed her jaws around the head of the giant, but not to crush them, oh no, she had a death in mind far more terrible for the human inside the metal beast. From the tip of her tail, a greenish light began to rush forward as her eyes briefly flashed green. Then, from her mouth, with the sound of a forest fire just starting, emerald green flames erupted from her jaws, melting the head of the giant and, no doubt, the human inside it. Zilla leapt off the metal giant as it fell to the ground, its head now molten steel. However, she wasn't done just yet as two more metal giants began advancing toward her. Letting out a battle cry, the angry Kaiju charged.

Naomi began walking down the corridor to the communications room, seething with anger. _This is all Devlin's fault I just know it. Of all the sneaky, underhanded,_ stupid _decisions-_ She felt like punching something right now, or rather some _one_. As she walked down, she then noticed Devlin, standing in front of a monitor with a G-Force commander she recognized as Colonel Matsumiya on screen.

"Devlin, you are aware of the risks right? Are you sure I don't need to ask Yumikara if this is approved?" the man asked.

"No, no, no need for that, Colonel. I already asked Dr. Yumikara and she agreed that the girl must be moved immediately to Tokyo." Devlin replied, obviously lying. This only made Amy's blood boil even hotter as she clenched her hand into a tight fist and began walking up to him.

"Really? I think I may need to ask Yumikara if that's the case just to confirm it."

"No, really there is _no_ need whatsoev-"

"YOU ROTTEN, LYING SON OF A _BITCH_!"

Before the Kaijuologist could react, a fist plowed right into his face, knocking his glasses off and causing him to bite his lip. He looked up and noticed Dr. Lee, her eyes glittering with fury. "Stay down." she snarled. With that, she turned to face Matsumiya. "Colonel Matsumiya, call back your troops immediately, there was no approval made by Dr. Yumikara about the retrieval of the girl on this island."

"She's lying. Don't listen to her!" Devlin grunted.

" _You shut up_." Naomi snapped.

Matsumiya shook his head, "I'm sorry, Doctor Lee but right now it's hard to issue an order, radio communications with the troops was ordered to be put on silence."

"Who would order that?" she asked, then she turned to glare at Devlin.

Just then, a noise could be heard echoing throughout the observatory. Though dulled due to being so far away, it was loud enough to be picked up by the human ear. It was a sound that sent dread into anyone who heard it. The most terrifying sound any veteran of the Pre-Monster Island days of the Kaiju War could ever hear.

 _Oh no._ Naomi thought in horror. _Those men are going to die_.

Back at the battlefield, a large number of Garuda-type mechs were in a skirmish with Varan, Baragon, Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus brought down several of the mechs with his powerful kicks while Titanosaurus, after unfurling his tail fin, sent another to the ground with an artificial microburst just before planting his foot onto the cockpit of the mech and crushing it. Baragon was currently surrounded by downed Garudas which had melted chests from his fire breath. However, just as the battle reached fever-point, an echoing roar split the burning night sky, causing both Kaiju and mechs to stop fighting as thunderous foot steps followed soon after, even as the roar still lingered in the air. The flames illuminated a colossal charcoal black body, covered in grooves that gave the creature's skin a look of a mushroom cloud. Three rows of seratted bone-white spikes clattered on the monster's back like bronze bells all the way down to a segmented yet powerful tail nearly twice the length of its body. Four-toed feet on trunk-like legs supported the titan's gigantic, muscled body and powerful arms ending in four-taloned hands rested on either side of a stocky, barrel-chested upper body. It had a long neck which ended in a head which looked surprisingly mammal-esque and a mouth filled with twin rows of stalactite/stalagmite-like teeth. The most frightening feature about it were the eyes which blazed with an internal fire as he glared down upon the intruders of his domain. The King had finally come down from his throne.

Godzilla had entered the battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Escape from the Island

Godzilla leered down upon the mechanical giants who dared intrude on his kingdom. His eyes burned bright like the infernos all over Monster Island as he narrowed them into slivers. The sound of stomping attracted his attention. He glanced over to his left and saw Daihime walk next to him, the flames reflecting off her lavender spikes and gray-green skin. Soon both King and Queen of the Monsters turned to face the human forces and roared, their cries merging as one; both as a battle cry and as a message: "Leave or perish".

In panic, one Garuda pilot fired his shoulder cannon which struck Godzilla in the chest. This caused the alpha Kaiju to roar more in fury than in pain as his wounds instantly healed. His anger, however, only grew. In fury at seeing her mate struck, Daihime growled in pure vengeance as king and queen glowered down at the intruding human, their spikes beginning to glow blue and orange respectively, the air starting to ripple like a mirage on a hot summer's day. Taking deep breaths, both monsters' chests expanded then, whipping their heads forward with the sound of an atomic blast, streams of irradiated plasma erupted from their jaws.

Naomi could only watch in horror as the battle on the monitors turned into a massacre due to the arrival of Godzilla and his queen. After their Atomic Rays had ceased, nearly _forty-five_ percent of the Garuda mech-jets had been wiped out. In anger, she turned to Devlin who was just now starting to get himself back up, grabbed him by the coat and slammed him against the wall. It almost felt rather cathartic to be honest, but right now that catharsis was buried underneath tens of thousands of pounds of pure fury.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you? And now look at what's happening _because_ of you." she hissed, just _barely_ containing herself.

"You don't understand, Doctor Lee-"

"Oh-ho, I understand _completely_ , Devlin. I _understand_ you can't even follow one simple order without even thinking about what kind of consequences will spring up. I _understand_ you're just a weasely, conniving piece of crap who cares all about himself and no one else. Believe me, nobody understands you far better than me. Now tell Colonel to resume radio communications so he can tell them to call off the mission _now_!"

"I'm sorry, but even if I do, the soldiers would have already retrieved the girl." Devlin replied, his smug voice made serious.

Naomi snarled and curled her fist back in order to strike the Kaijuologist right in the face... until she felt a hand grip onto her arm. She turned to see Spence holding it in place.

"Naomi, I know you want nothing more than to turn this weasel into a punching bag, but that won't help." he told her.

Naomi looked at him then to Devlin and let the man slump to the floor. Spence then sneered at Devlin. "But let's be perfectly honest, Doc, you pretty much had that coming."

Naomi turned to face Matsumiya.

"Colonel, what's the current status of Kemonoko?" she asked.

Matsumiya rose an eyebrow which caused Naomi to sigh. "That's the name of the girl."

"Right now, 'Kemonoko' is under sedation and is due for transport to the Tokyo K-Research building."

"I'd like to go with her, just to keep her company."

Matsumiya nodded before turning his attention to Devlin. "Oh, and Doctor Devlin. I insist you join Doctor Lee back to Tokyo."

"And for what reason, Colonel?" Devlin asked, his smug, condescending tone returned to his voice. This caused Matsumiya to narrow his eyes, "So that you can have a nice long chat with Dr. Yumikara about a false approval. In fact, I'll tell her all about it on your way there."

Devlin gulped, just theorizing what his superior would say to him once she found out.

The battle between Godzilla, Daihime and the G-Force soldiers had ended as quickly the moment it had begun. Godzilla shoved his clawed hand through a still-standing Garuda's chest and crushed its head from the inside. Meanwhile, Daihime reduced whatever remaining land unit into molten steel with her Atomic Ray. The G-Force soldiers had finally received an order of retreat and began to run away from the two most powerful Kaiju on the island, and the other Kaiju in general. Though they were victorious, raw anger still flowed through the King of the Monsters' blood. The humans had _dared_ step foot on their home, a home they were forced to inhabit but home nonetheless and turned their weapons against them. This was not going go unpunished.

Meanwhile, Zilla had just destroyed the Garudas, her body covered in slowly healing wounds and pieces of machinery still stuck in her jaws which she spat out and roared in victory. With that out of the way, she then called for her daughter. It was there and then she realized something was wrong. She called again, this time louder. Just then, panic began to set in as she crouched down and began sniffing for her child. She wasn't there. Zilla rose her head to the sky and let out a wailing roar which echoed in the night sky; a roar of despair and rage.

As Naomi and Devlin walked down to the landing pad, she heard Spence running up to her. She turned around and saw him. "Take care of yourself." he told her. Naomi nodded. She then noticed a large steel cage containing Kemonoko being wheeled along side her and Devlin which irked her.

"Why is she in a cage?" she demanded one of the soldiers next to it.

"Because she bit me on the arm when she woke up." he answered. In a matter resembling a response, the Kaiju girl slammed against the cage growling and gnashing her teeth, making the man jump in shock. Naomi walked over and touched the cage bars, prompting Kemonoko to turn and face her in recognition.

"It's okay," she cooed to the Kaiju girl, "I'll be with you the whole trip back. Don't worry."

However, deep down, Naomi couldn't help but feel like Pandora's Box had been opened.

A seething mass of Kaiju had arrived at the shores of Monster Island, Godzilla at its lead as he looked toward the moonlit ocean, his eyes narrowed in anger. However, before he could take his next step, Mothra and Battra swooped down and blocked his path. He turned his attention to them as they chirped/screeched as though begging him to return to the island. No, he was not going to go back, not after what had happened tonight. Retribution was in order and not even the ones who forced him on the island would stand in his, or any other of the monsters', way. With a grunt, Godzilla swung his tail and sent both Kaiju into a cliffside as he and the other Kaiju departed from the island, the last being Zilla, maternal fire burning inside her. The humans had stolen her child and she was going to get her back... even if it meant slaughtering every last one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Wrath of Monster Island

Naomi stared out into the speckling lights and sounds of night-time Tokyo as she rested her elbows on the K-Studies institute . It had been three days since she, Devlin and Kemonoko had traveled from Monster Island. Upon their arrival, they were greeted with a _very_ cross Yumikara. Right now, her superior was currently ratting out that swarmy little weasel for everything he did. She didn't know what she was telling him, but just the thought of it was simply cathartic. After staring at the Tokyo Tower as it glowed like a beacon, Naomi walked down the corridor of the K-Studies

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DEVLIN!?" Amiko roared at Devlin who flinched at his superior's loud voice, "You went against my orders to _study_ the girl, not bring her back to the mainland and you lied about me authorizing that action. Do you realize how much you've sent Kaijuology back?"

Devlin was about to speak until Yumikara waved her hand in front of him, "You know what? I don't want to hear about it. I expect you to turn in your certificate in the morning."

Devlin could not believe what he was hearing, "What? You-you're-"

"Firing you?" Amiko answered for him, "As a matter of fact yes, Roland. Yes I am. Effective tomorrow, your days as a Kaijuologist are over."

"But you can't do this to me!"

Yumikara narrowed her bespectacled eyes. "I can, I will, and as of tomorrow, I already _did_. I suggest you start packing your office supplies. Anything else you want to add?"

Devlin, realizing defeat, shook his head.

"Good, now _get out_."

With that, Devlin frowned but, not wanting to anger his soon-to-be former boss any further, walked out of the office.

Meanwhile, Naomi had arrived at the sample room of the institute to see Kemonoko, pacing on her knuckles like a gorilla behind the walls of an artificial habitat made to look identical to the jungles of Monster Island as to make her comfortable... a well-intentioned effort but one to yet hold any water. From day one since her arrival, the feral girl had constantly been howling and pacing through her enclosure, stopping only to eat, drink and sleep. After flashing her card to the security, Naomi was allowed access and walked up to the feral child's enclosure. Kemonoko stopped her pacing and knuckle-walked to lock eyes with her.

"It's okay, as long as I'm around, nobody's going to hurt you." Naomi whispered soothingly.

Kemonoko tilted her head before placing her hand on the iron bars and whimpered. Even though she was close to being an adult, she looked just like a scared child which brought a lump to Lee's throat and her eyes began to sting with tears.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen." Naomi sobbed, "I promise I'll try to make this right."

Kemonoko let out a soothing noise as if saying "I forgive you."

Naomi gave the feral girl a tear-soaked smile... a smile that disappeared with the sound of sirens; The same kind of sirens used in the event of a Kaiju attack.

 _Oh no._

G-Force base was in a state of emergency for the first time since the end of the Kaiju War. Reports had just come in that nearly every inhabitant of Monster Island was about to converge on Tokyo and at the lead was Godzilla. Their estimated time of arrival was only a measly hour; one hour and Tokyo would be wiped out.

As the sirens blared outside, Kemonoko let out a small whimper of concern at the new noise. Naomi could feel her heart beating extremely fast. That was when Devlin came into the room, eliciting a growl from the girl at the scientist and causing Naomi to narrow her eyes.

"And why, may I ask, are you here?" she snarled.

"Cleaning out my office. Including her."

Naomi stood in front of the cage, arms spread out.

"I don't think so, buddy. You and I know why the Kaiju are here. You so much as even _touch_ her and you are gonna have a lot more to worry about."

Devlin was about to respond until Matsumiya walked into the room. "Someone want to tell me why nearly every single Kaiju on Monster Island is headed toward Tokyo?"

Naomi cleared her throat. "I think I know the two reasons, sir. The first is that we attacked their territory and they're retaliating. The second could be they've come to retrieve Kemonoko."

Matsumiya rose an eye brow. Naomi then explained, "Kemonoko was raised on Monster Island and my best guess is the Kaiju developed something along the lines of a wolf pack in that they look out for young ones."

"So what exactly are you stating, Doctor Lee?"

"This is just a theory, but if we return Kemonoko to them, they'll go away. But that's just hopeful thinking. We first need to get their attention and hold them off for as long as we can."

Matsumiya nodded, "I'll have G-Force dispatch MechaGodzilla, that might get you enough time to get this young lady somewhere they can see her."

Devlin stammered before stepping in between Naomi and Matsumiya. "You can't do that, she's scientific property!"

Matsumiya growled and he lifted the scientist by his coat about three inches from the ground. "Tokyo is about to experience one of the worst Kaiju attacks since 1954 and people are in danger, Devlin. I can do whatever I _want_ including personally _holding you responsible_!"

With a huff, Matsumiya shoved him away and turned to Naomi. "How much time do you need?"

"How much do we have until they arrive?"

Matsumiya was about to answer until a thudding noise followed by the building shaking and the lights beginning to flicker interrupted him.

"A little bit less than we thought."

The naval blockade to at least slow down the approaching monsters had failed as each and every destroyer and aircraft carrier began to sink into the depths of the Sea of Japan, taking their crews to a watery grave. On land, the blocky gun towers had either been ripped apart or melted into molten steel. Thus the Kaiju were allowed to go forward unopposed as the civilians had turned into a seething tide of panicking human life while mountains of flesh and bone lay waste to their city, virtually undeterred by the JSDF and G-Force troops. Ground soldiers were either crushed underfoot, ripped apart by Megaguirus's Meganula dragonflies or their Meganulon nymphs, blown away by Rodan's sonic booms or incinerated where they stood.

The echoing roars of the beasts boomed throughout the night sky as flames lit the darkness. Just then a loud noise from above caught their attention as four jets soared into view, carrying a box-like object via cables. The cables detached as the box split into an X-shape. In its place stood a silvery, Godzilla-like robot covered in chrome-like armor, glowing orange eye panels, a forward pointing fin on its head and a pair of laser cannons on its shoulders. MechaGodzilla, controlled remotely by the Heron jet pilots, then banged its fists together, creating a metallic sounding _clang_ and let out a robotic version of Godzilla's roar as if asking "Who's first?"

As if in response, the Kaiju parted as Godzilla marched his way into view. He glared at his metal doppelganger and roared. As his battle cry faded into the night, the King of the Monsters charged.

The sound of battle could be heard even miles away from Naomi as she drove the G-Force personnel truck down an area of Tokyo that was still standing, Kemonoko strapped in the passenger's seat as she looked around the city in fright or awe.

 _Well, she did spend eighteen years on Monster Island._ Naomi thought to herself. Just then, Kemonoko stopped surveying her surroundings and looked to the east. The Kaijuologist followed the girl's gaze... and could feel her heart flip-flop as Zilla's shark fin-shaped spikes poked out among the buildings. She must have broken off from the other Kaiju to search for her child. Naomi could see light traveling up Zilla's spikes followed by a flash of green. _We need to find a way to catch her attention and_ fast. That was when she spotted the Tokyo Tower and drove toward it.

MechaGodzilla unloaded everything it had at its namesake. Paralyzer Missiles shot out from ports just above the shoulders. This was then followed by a barrage of its energy-based weapons: the iridescent Megabuster ray from its mouth proceeded by its eye lasers and its shoulder lasers. All of the seemed to only add to Godzilla's fury as he loosed his Atomic Ray at his adversary... only to have it wash over without so much as a scratch. A port in the machine's abdomen opened up and a blast of orange energy shot at the Monster King, causing him to stagger. With a roar of fury, Godzilla charged once again at MechaGodzilla. The robotic doppelganger stood its ground, ready to fire off another Plasma Grenade. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen any time soon as Godzilla drove his fist into the lens, breaking it. MechaGodzilla, stripped of its most powerful weapon, responded with an uppercut, sending Godzilla stumbling into a building which collapsed upon impact. Getting back on his feet, Godzilla lunged at MechaGodzilla and the two titans began to grapple until the former gained the upper hand and ran his robotic counterpart into a several buildings, creating clouds of debris and threw it into the Sunshine 60, reducing it to rubble.

Naomi, Kemonoko holding her hand, rushed to the Tokyo Tower's elevator, the sounds of Zilla roaring and causing destruction only muffled inside. Once inside the elevator (which had to have its button pressed several times much to Naomi's annoyance), the two women began to ascend to the observation balcony and could see the carnage Zilla was leaving in her wake.

The bell dinged, signalling the two women they had arrived at the observation deck. With that, the two rushed out and headed for the radio broadcast room. Once inside, Naomi was faced with an NHK news crew in the middle of a broadcast.

"Miss, we're on the air right now-" the anchorman, whom she recognized as Kuro Satsuma, told her but he got interrupted by Kemonoko jumping at him like a dog and sniffing him to his shock.

"I need to have the sound go speaker. Anybody around here know how to do that?" Naomi asked, after prying the Kaiju girl off the man. One technician slowly raised his hand as if hesitating.

The battle between Godzilla and MechaGodzilla's tide had been turned in favor of the former who threw the machine into an office building. MechaGodzilla, as ordered by its controllers, fired a Shock Anchor from its wrist only for Godzilla to grab it and pull the cable, and the robot's arm off. Tossing his enemy's arm to the side, Godzilla began to advance.

After setting up the equipment, Naomi set Kemonoko in front of a microphone.

"Alright, Kemonoko, it's time to call for your mother. You've gotta let her know you're here. Just scream as hard as you can into this." Naomi told her.

As if she understood her, Kemonoko took a deep breath and let loose a piercing scream. The scream echoed throughout the room while speaker phones on the tower blared it out among the streets. For a while it didn't seem to do anything... until the sound of booming footsteps made the glass floors of the Tokyo Tower shudder.

Naomi looked below her, just in time to see Zilla staring right back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Reunion and Retribution

Naomi could only stare in horror at the fiery pair of eyes that stared right back at her from behind the Tokyo Tower's glass floors. Her heart was beginning to pulse as the angry mother Kaiju began to grip onto the tower and climbed up its structure. Each time her claws met metal, the tower would shake as though threatening to collapse. Even several meters in the air, the Kaijuologist could hear Zilla's growls. _She thinks_ I _kidnapped Kemonoko_. To make matters even worse, Naomi looked up as several shadows blocked out the light from the flames; The other Kaiju had arrived.

Grabbing Kemonoko's hand, Naomi dashed to the elevator only to see someone waiting for her: Devlin, clutching his left arm which had been drenched in blood and giving her a crazed look. The former Kaijuologist appeared to have lost his mind.

"Give me the girl, Lee." he growled.

Naomi stood in front of Kemonoko and glared, "Not gonna happen, Devlin. This whole thing's on you. I'm just fixing it."

"I lost my job because of you!" he snapped, "And I didn't escape Matsumiya's goons to be denied!"

"Because of me? You were the one who ordered an attack on Monster Island and you are the one who's putting millions of people's lives in danger. Losing your job is a _minority_!"

Devlin lunged for Kemonoko with a yell, only to have the Kaiju girl dodge him, bite his shoulder -enough to draw blood- and make him scream in pain. While he was distracted, Naomi tackled the madman into the opened elevator and pinned him against the glass as the elevator descended. Every attempt he made to break free was responded by Naomi slamming him into the glass.

"Kemonoko's going back with them, Devlin!" Naomi shouted as she pushed him so hard into the glass that he slumped over with a groan, having lost consciousness. With that, Naomi and Kemonoko turned to face the opening doors... and were almost instantly greeted with the vast forms of the Kaiju leering down at her.

Naomi stuck close with Kemonoko and felt a loud thud as two enormous feet hit the ground. Slowly, Naomi turned around and found herself face-to-face with Zilla. The reptilian Kaiju glared down at her, fiery eyes narrowed and her breaths laden with guttural growls. Naomi closed her eyes and held them tight.

 _Well, this is it. About to be executed by nearly every Monster Island inhabitant._ she thought to herself as she waited for one of the monsters to make a move... only to hear Kemonoko screeching. Naomi opened one eye to see the Kaiju looking down at the feral child as she let out several loud shrieks. It was at that point, Zilla tilted her head and flicked her eyes back and forth between her daughter and the Kaijuologist. After doing that maybe ten times, Zilla let out a grunt and lowered her head to her child, nuzzling her as gently as a fire-breathing, twenty to thirty-story tall, prehistoric beast could get, making soft growls that seemed to comfort her adopted child. However, Kemonoko heard someone groaning and growled to her left to the one who made the groan.

Naomi turned to see Devlin staggering back up from his daze. Kemonoko, her eyes now emerald-green slivers and emitting a growl equivalent to that of a wolf. Zilla turned her gaze upon the stumbling ex-Kaijuologist, as did every other Kaiju. Kemonoko then started to make something akin to a bark as though telling the other Kaiju that he was the one who ordered the attack on their home and he was the one who kidnapped her. At least, that's what Naomi could understand. Zilla then stepped forward in front of Godzilla and Daihime, making screeching barks at the Monster Island 'royalty'. Occasionally, she would turn her gaze toward Devlin. Just then Naomi connected the dots: Zilla was about to execute Devlin.

"Devlin! Get out of here! Run!" Naomi shouted out of fear. She may have hated the man, but she didn't want to see him die, especially by whatever method an angry Kaiju mother was going to enact. Yes, it was futile nonetheless but it was the thought that counted.

"I'm... I'm not going... to listen... to someone like you." he muttered loud enough.

 _You stupid, arrogant-_ Naomi thought, "Devlin, listen to me! You have to run!"

Devlin was about to retort until the man noticed the colossal theropod Kaiju advancing toward him. With a yelp of fear, he started to limp as fast as he could away from her. Sadly, he couldn't get far enough, not with the Meganulons belonging to Megaguirus that suddenly appeared in front of him, pincers snapping and mandibles chittering as they began to herd him back toward Zilla.

"No, please. Don't." he begged. The once smug, arrogant Kaijuologist had been reduced to a whimpering sad little man trying in vain to plead for mercy. All of a sudden, an enormous shadow appeared above him. Looking up, he saw the head of Zilla glaring upon him. With a growl, Zilla opened her jaws and the last thing he ever laid eyes upon were the Kaiju's teeth headed straight toward him. Then came the screaming.

Naomi looked away as Devlin's screams were cut off courtesy of Zilla's fangs. Off the corner of her eye, she could catch a glimpse of the Kaiju tip her head to the sky, swallowing the man whole. The worst part, he was still alive and about to meet a painful, agonizing death in the monster's stomach.

Kemonoko nuzzled against the young woman before sprinting over to her mother who laid her head to the ground and allowed her child to climb up. For what seemed to be an eternity, Naomi and the feral child locked eyes with each other, giving silent farewells. Godzilla roared to his fellow Kaiju and began to head back to the sea, including Zilla. Out at the harbor, helicoptors caught a good glimpse of the Kaiju leaving a ruined Tokyo behind and heading back to Monster Island either by flight (such as Rodan, Varan, Kamacuras, Megaguirus and her swarm and Hokmuto) Kumonga walking on water ala Water Spider or simply swimming away with Kaiju like Godzilla's spikes disappearing beneath the waves. However, the only Kaiju to stay somewhat near the surface was Zilla, who had her back plates and top of her head above water.

The damage done to Tokyo was immense but luckily the only casualties were military, with the civilians safely evacuated into shelters. However, the damage was not only done to Tokyo, but to the K-Studies division as well. Mothra and Battra's priestesses had ordered that if the humans wished to study the Kaiju on Monster Island any more, it was to be as far away from the island as possible and use drones. Because of this, the Calico research facility closed down for good and had to be dismantled.

Naomi currently sat in her apartment bed watching TV as NHK footage of Tokyo's reconstruction played out. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and brown capri-pants to adapt to the hot, humid summer weather waving a fan in front of her face. After the events of what the Japanese government called the "Kaiju Blitzkrieg", she and Spencer had resigned from Kaijuologist work. Speaking of Spencer...

"Hey, Naomi," he called out, having stepped out of his shower and drying off his wet hair with a towel, "How 'bout we go out for breakfast today."

Naomi turned off the TV and stepped barefoot from her bed. "As long as it's somewhere with good air-conditioning. God, I forgot how hot Japan can get in the summer."

Spence chuckled at this as he slipped on a green shirt with red highlights and shoved his feet into white socks. Naomi slipped sandals onto her feet and grabbed her purse.

"Alright, I was thinking maybe headed to Satsuma's for breakfast." Spence told her.

Naomi laughed, "You made the choice last time, my turn. How 'bout the Monarch Café instead. I hear they've got really good coffee. Plus it's a lot closer, only a five minute walk."

Spence thought about it for a second until he shrugged, "Sure, why not."

With that, the two headed out to their destination, hand-in-hand. As they headed to the Monarch Café, Naomi began to think about Kemonoko and her home among titans. She could just picture her curled up next to her mother and illuminated by bright green flames, just as much as she could imagine what life could be like having Spence as a boyfriend.

The End


End file.
